Memories
by Smile-Smile-Smile
Summary: Astoria recalls her memories with her beloved husband. :D please read.


I stood still at our bedroom, it's the first time I've ever felt this lonely sensation loom _our _house. Today's the worst day of my life. I don't know what day today is. I care not of the time, as I feel so lifeless. I looked around the room recalling any bit essence of him then I see myself in the mirror. I saw a woman wearing a black dress with her hair tied up in a simple bun. I moved closer to get a look at myself. I stopped for a while. _'You look stunning as ever'_ I hear his voice. Hot tears our tickling my face again. I looked at neck and see my glittering silver necklace. He had given me this as a wedding gift. I swore to myself I'll never take it off.

_"Astoria, why don't you unpack my bag?" Draco smugly said. I gasped at him. He only smirked._

_"Why you little... It's _our_ wedding day if you don't remember!" He glared at me._

_"Just do it." I went to where his luggage was. I was so pissed at him while I tried to unlock his luggage and there's a really big lock to it, I looked at him to give me the combination. He smirked at me. It annoyed me so much that while I was unpacking his things he sat there on the bed looking at me like I'm some kind of clown bought to entertain him._

_"Try 1-19-20-14-18-9-1" I looked quizzically. And as I unzipped his bag and I saw this really expensive looking box. It was colored green and had silver linings. At the top was a card that had Astoria written on top. I stared at it my eyes opened wide. "It won't open itself you know."_

_I looked over at him and he raised his brow at me. I feel like crying. I looked back at the box again and slowly opened it. And I saw the prettiest diamond in the entire universe adorned with silver and green stones. This time I let the tears go down. I looked at him as he approached me._

_"So... What do you think?" He sheepishly grinned at me. I was speechless, "I hope it's not too corny."  
_

_"It's gorgeous." I cut him and held the necklace close to my heart,my knees were shaking from all the happiness I've felt. I couldn't stand from all the emotions rushing through me. He knelt in front of me and attached the necklace to my neck. "You look stunning as ever" _

"Astoria, you are needed outside" Narcissa knocked on my door lightly. Like me, her pale face had bulgy eyes, red from crying. She looked a little bit better than I. After all, in her family she was trained never to show weaknesses. I nodded at her, as she gave me a small smile. We looked at each other for a few moments then I ran to her as she hugged me.

"He loves you so much" Narcissa said while stroking my hair. I felt a little better with the contact it made me feel safe. But it still doesn't contain the warmth Draco would always have when he's hugging me. "Astoria, it would be very much out of the blue for me to say this, but thank you."

I looked at her as I wiped my tears.

"You've made Draco happy and ha..happy..." Her voice cracked a bit. She was battering her eyes violently to stop herself from crying. She stopped hugging me as she tried to wipe her cheeks. "Sorry dear. I shouldn't be crying in front of you..."

"It's okay mum." It took a while for me to get used to calling her mum. She bowed her head a bit as she walked away from our room and go over to her's. Maybe to clean her face and reapply her make-up. I was left alone again. I stood at the doorway and look at the hallway when I saw my little boy galloping to me. He was all geared up for fishing. It broke my heart to see him this way. He's only five and quite attach to Draco.

"Mommy..."

"Yes baby?"

"Where's Daddy? We were supposed to go fishing today..."

"..." Little Scorpius was trying to throw a tantrum again.

"We always do this every year!" He raised his voice at me. This incident hasn't only broken me but my little boy too. He's just to young to understand his father's ...

_"Where are you two off to?" I asked at my husband and 2 year-old son. Scorpius has recently started to develop his vocabulary. He can now speak Mama, Dada and Wami (Grandma)_

_"Fishing, I figured out Little Scorpius here could learn a few tricks of his own" I instantly turned red._

_"Absolutely not Draco Malfoy. My baby might fall from the boat and drown himself." He looked at me with his pouting face. He looked kind of pissed. Maybe even disappointed I wanted to cancel his fishing trips.  
_

_"It's my bloody birthday next week..." He reasoned out. Scorpius on the other hand was playing with his life jacket. They both stared at me with there eyes. I gave a really long sigh. "Thanks" Draco said then he kissed me._

I touched my lips after remembering that memory. Scorpius, I figured out, left me already while I was day dreaming. I want to relive those memories. I walked again. I walked slowly. Taking my time. I reached our living room full of people who sympathize with us. The famous boy who lived was all cuddled up with his pregnant wife Ginevra Potter. _'I'll always keep you warm'_ On the other side of the couch I saw Hermione Granger- I mean Hermione Weasley carrying her baby and her husband Ronald Weasley held a bouquet of white roses. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy after seeing all of them. I couldn't help but feel so cold without somebody hugging me.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Ronald Weasley stood up, they all did as they felt my presence. "Our deepest..."

"We're here for you." His wife Hermione interrupted him. After the defeat of Lord-you-know-who, we have become friends. But not close, just simple friends. "We heard from our baby, Rose, what happened. If you need anything please don't hesitate."

I gave them a nod. I excuse myself as I didn't want to be reminded how lonely I am. I went over to were my husband was, the warmest place in the whole world. Our Love inspired me to keep on going and without him... I don't think I'd want to go on... As I opened the door, a wave of warm air washed through me and I saw a picture of him smirking at me like I'm back at my teen years. I couldn't help but feel so... sad, upset, grieving. I looked at the picture. His perfect smirk was piercing right through me, his hair was in it's smooth form and his eyes was gazing at me like how he used to when we were back at Hogwarts.

_"Astoria, you know I didn't do that. You know I wouldn't. I couldn't" He cornered me to a wall outside the girls dormitories. I looked at him with my eyes filled with betrayal._

_"Listen, I'm sorry.. I thought.. we.. we could... work out... But time, reason and logic says other wise..." I said while removing his hand so I could move. I wasn't able to pass, since his hand was like planted to the wall and just wouldn't bulge._

_"No, you listen." His voice was intimidating and over powering. "Parkinson and I are over."  
_

_"You're telling me this why? I said we're over!" I half-yelled at him.I tried to get his arm off the wall so I can pass, but to my dismay he was really giving me a hard time. "Malfoy, we had our chance. But you blew it. I was cold out there, waiting for you to show up at our meeting place while you, you were snogging your senses out with Pansy!" I didn't know what happened but the next thing I knew Draco Malfoy was kissing me in the corridors, trapping me with his body so I couldn't squirm my way out.  
_

_"You still don't forgive me?"_

_"Try waiting outside for 4 hours while snowing" I glared at him, "I was bloody cold while you were inside, doing Merlin knows-what with the girl rumored to be your other your lover__"_

_"We didn't do anything, you misunderstood." We were quiet for sometime as I was shivering from all the snow that melted and now the water collected is making me freeze to death._

_"Here, I'll always keep you warm" Draco removed his cloak as he placed it on my shoulders, then he hugged me. I felt his warmth radiate from his body as he hugged me. "I forgive you"_

"Draco." I greeted.

The room was silent.

"You said, you'd never leave me." I murmured as I approached the casket,

"You promised." This time I was already crying. "What about Scorpius? Who's going to go fishing with him? What about mum? Who's going to come with her visit your dad? Who's going to help her keep herself _sane_? You knew she depended on you for that! What about me? You said you'd never leave me? What about our promise that we'd grow old together? That we'd see Scorpius become an Auror? That we'd make your dad proud of you again? That we'd correct all your parents' flaws when raising you up? What about us Draco?" My voice was cracking as I said that. "I love you Draco."

"Why'd you have to go?" I asked asked him. I grabbed his picture of the wall and cried at it. Pretending that he was comforting me with his smile. I was crying hysterically as I remembered all our days together. I don't know why, but they came rushing through my mind as I held his picture.

_"Draco, I went to the doctor yesterday." I gulped when he stared at me._

_"And?"_

_"And he said, I was expecting..." I continued. He choked on his coffee and threw the newspaper at the chair. I gulped harder. He approached me and stood infront of me. He smiled and hugged me._

_"How long?"_

_"It's my 17th week..." I blushed_

_"I never thought I'd live to see this day" He whispered at my ear as he stroked my hair. "I have a lot of things I want to let our child experience... I don't care if it's a boy or if it's a girl... I am just so overwhelmed... Does my mother know? Or shall we floo over? Wait. you can't floo, the dust might affect the baby, what about owling her? that might take too long She must know..."_

_"Shush." I placed my finger at his lips. I can't help but smile at my husband. It's only been a few seconds and he's loving our baby as much as I do. "She's the one who accompanied me remember?"_

_"Might have slipped my mind..." He chuckled. He placed his hand on my stomach and he whispered something to her._

_"Draco, It's a girl..."_

"Livia Ciela Malfoy. You remember little Livia don't you Draco? We loved her so much." I looked at Draco's piercing gray eyes. "Such a shame we weren't able to become a family.. But you're with her now, aren't you?"

Tears started spilling again.

"Tell her I love her so much." I held his picture close to me as well. I remember those weeks... Loosing her brought us this much pain, didn't it? I'm was so thankful I had you at my side. You were there for me.

_"You bastard!" I heard Draco yell. I've never saw him this mad before. "You almost killed my wife. Did you even know she was pregnant?"_

_"Ahhhh!" I heard a loud cry inside Draco's office. I couldn't walk over to his office. Blaise Zabini 'accidentally' threw a deadly curse at me, luckily Draco was there and had protected me with one of his reflecting spells. The curse hit my legs, so I couldn't even stand up, moreover walk to where he is. Daphne came over, but she had to leave fast because of a meeting. So I was left here there was a sharp pain in my stomach._

_"Arghh!"_

_"What's happening?" Draco immediately went inside our room when he heard my cry. I couldn't move with all the pain hovering me. I was curled my in a ball when I felt something hot gliding down my legs. When I looked at it, it was fresh blood._

_"Draco, the baby... the baby..." Draco didn't waste a second as saw the blood in my hands and the blood that's tainting our sheets. He carried me out of the room to floo to St. Mungos. Along the way I fainted from all the pain. When I woke up there were a lot of tubes connected to me. I was covered up in bandages mostly around my legs. I looked at my hand as he held it. He woke up._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"The baby?"_

_"I avenged her." I felt my world fell apart, it took a good 5 minutes before it registered to me. Livia Celia Malfoy, my little angel, I lost her. I lost our baby. I lost her. "Astoria, it's not your fault. I invited that bloody git and he...he's the one responsible for Livia."_

_Words did me no good, but because of Draco I was able to live again._

How am I suppose to live again? A world without Draco Malfoy is like a world without any air. A world full of loneliness without any light or hope.

* * *

So please tell me what you think. Should I re-write, should I continue? Can you give me any suggestions? Comments? etc? This story is supposed to be a one-shot but I am having a really hard time writing everything on my mind. :D

so for those who have any violent reactions, comments, suggestions, requests, questions hit the review button below and review. THANKS!

[[[]]]

[[[]]]

[[[]]]

\[[[]]]/

\[]/

\/


End file.
